


L'Innocenza Nei Suoi Occhi

by InfusOH



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfusOH/pseuds/InfusOH
Summary: E nove anni dopo, quel vuoto non fu mai colmato, neanche in presenza di sua sorella. Era passato troppo tempo per tornare al passato, e ricostruirlo non è servito. Ancora dodici ore ed il virus si sarebbe diffuso su tutta Londra.





	1. D'un Tratto, Una Pausa.

**Londra, ore 21:19, HQ locale di Overwatch.**

 

Lena si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di noia, ed incrocia le braccia, guardando il soffitto con fare egualmente annoiato. Muove la bocca lateralmente, gonfia le guance, si gira i pollici... Qualsiasi cosa pur di non morire di noia mentre Winston è seduto di fronte ad un tavolo di metallo la cui altezza raggiunge appena appena il suo costato, alle prese con utensili adatti a sistemare l'acceleratore temporale di Lena.

Se entrambi ora sono finiti qui, una più annoiata dell'altro, non è affatto per pura casualità. Matematicamente non era casuale, ma secondo Lena è stata pura sfortuna. D'altro canto, non è stata così attenta come diceva d'essere al ritorno nella base. Ogni volta che il suo acceleratore subiva danni in uno scontro armato, lei veniva subito spedita da Winston nella sua stanza di ricerca, e passavano minimo mezz'ora insieme, perchè obbligata a rimanere vicino ciò che non la faceva diventare un fantasma degno di un sequel di Ghostbusters. Lena, che tipicamente era tranquilla nel suo solito atteggiamento giovanile, testardo e birbante, ora era tutt'altro che tranquilla. 

Certo, era ben lungi dall'aver paura, specialmente di uno scontro a fuoco.  _Grande potere, grandi responsabilità, bla bla bla..._ Non che Lena fosse presuntuosa in quel momento cruciale, ma spinta dal nervosismo per aver fallito la propria missione, la sua mente era offuscata dai pensieri negativi che venivano con la morte di una persona che si poteva evitare. Lena era particolarmente delusa per oggi, e ciò bastava per demoralizzarla al punto da volersene andare a dormire prima che il suo orologio biologico lo consentisse. 

Però, il suo fallimento non era la sola cosa che le dava fastidio. 

Una pausa. Poi quella risata di pura nonchalance, uno sguardo rilassato ed ignorante delle conseguenze della morte di una persona, e poi  _niente._ Niente di niente. Alla domanda del "perchè?", quella donna l'ha guardata per qualche secondo, e poi è semplicemente scoppiata a ridere, e Lena, incapace di assalirla ulteriormente per qualche sconosciuta ragione, ha permesso che se ne andasse su due piedi, senza neanche congedarsi. Occhi color ambra, una carnagione blu, un atteggiamento ed un carattere tutto tranne che simpatico e dolce, ed un piacere emozionante di uccidere qualcuno. Lena non la conosceva, nè probabilmente vorrà farlo dopo averla incontrata per la prima volta. Semplicemente una giornata storta che sarebbe finita alle prime luci della prossima alba in tinta blu marino. Una rompiscatole che non sarebbe durata a lungo, con il ritorno di Overwatch. 

_E allora perchè le tornava spesso in mente la sua risata?_

Oh, certamente. E' così fastidioso il suo tempismo, dopo il grosso fallimento di Lena, che è praticamente come girare il coltello nella piaga. Un grandissimo sfottò a caratteri cubitali. Una dimostrazione dell'incapacità di Lena. Si sentiva presa in giro, umiliata. E' come se quella donna dal forte accento francese non conoscesse altro che la sensazione di portare via la vita di qualcuno, così come la felicità di chi gli sta' intorno. Potresti anche parlarle, stringerle la mano, percepire le sue membra umane, ma lei semplicemente  _non c'è._ Non ha il minimo interesse nel conoscere qualcuno, se non per scopi strettamente legati al suo lavoro. Non è una persona, è una macchina. Un'arma vivente. Uno strumento di guerra.

E ciò infastidiva Lena.

Avrebbe voluto riempirla di insulti, darle una sfilza di calci e pugni, ma semplicemente non riusciva a fare cose simili. Pensava spesso di farle, ma alla fine dei conti non aveva il coraggio. Tutto d'un tratto, l'attritto metallico di una sedia col pavimento rimbomba nella piccola stanza, e Lena guarda Winston, si alza in piedi, e si avvicina. 

_"Ecco fatto, Lena. Ti prego, fai attenzione la prossima volta. Oggi ti è andata bene, ma domani potresti non essere più qui."_

Winston inclina la schiena all'indietro, ed appoggia due mani sui fianchi. Lena si rimette in spalla l'acceleratore, e lo sposta leggermente finchè non smette di darle fastidio sulle spalle e sul petto.

_"Non preoccuparti, Big Guy. Lo sai che non mi beccano mai. Non sono Tracer per nulla!"_

Lena indica sè stessa con i pollici, e Winston prende gli occhiali, li guarda, e prende un fazzolettino. Si siede, e mentre li pulisce, parla a Lena. Il suo sguardo non è affatto contento.

_"Lena. Non è un giocattolo che puoi buttare quando si rompe. C'è la tua vita di mezzo. Se dovesse rompersi, non devo spiegarti cosa succederà."_

Lena abbassa le braccia, ed assume uno sguardo in parte dispiaciuto ed in parte colpevole. Era perfettamente consapevole dei rischi che comportava se dovesse rompersi l'acceleratore temporale. Lei sarebbe tornata ad essere un fantasma. Dal giorno dell'incidente nello Slipstream, lei è svanita. Credeva di essere sopravvissuta, ma non era presente ovunque andasse. Per quanto gesticolasse di fronte alle persone, cercasse di spingerli o prenderli a calci, lei non era presente, almeno materialmente. Forse, ogni tanto qualcuno notava la sua presenza, solo per sparire subito dopo.

Chiunque avrebbe perso il senno. Fortunatamente non Lena.

_"Senti, mi dispiace, okay? Lo sai che ci tengo all'acceleratore, così come tengo a te. Non ti sto mancando di rispetto."_

Winston si rimette gli occhiali, e chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo. Sbatte le ciglia un paio di volte, e si rialza. Inclina leggermente la testa.

_"...Non preoccuparti Lena, ti conosco molto bene. Non sei stupida. Testarda, ma non stupida. Abbi cura di te stessa. Buona notte."_

Winston sorride appena pronuncia "buona notte", e Lena fà lo stesso poco dopo. Alza la parte centrale delle sue sopracciglia, ed abbraccia il collo di Winston.

_"Anche tu, Winston."_

Lena lo lascia andare, ed esce dalla stanza lentamente. Winston si gira, assicurandosi che la porta si chiuda adeguatamente, e poi mette la sedia a posto, sotto al tavolo. Alla fine dei conti, non riusciva ad arrabbiarsi con lei. Le voleva troppo bene. Durante e dopo la breve conversazione, Lena era riuscita a scacciare i brutti pensieri sulla giornata di oggi, e finalmente poteva dormire tranquilla, senza rimorsi. Certe volte si chiede come mai Winston abbia un'aura d'allegria attorno a lui. Sarà il suo aspetto particolare ed il suo modo di ingaggiare dialoghi con Lena.

E' un ottimo oratore, non ci piove.

Mentre Lena era assortita nei suoi pensieri e stava camminando per il corridoio che presto avrebbe portato all'uscita, una voce rauca e profonda chiama il suo nome da una delle tante stanze a lato. Morrison.

_"Lena, ho bisogno che vieni nel mio ufficio. Ho un paio di cose da dirti."_

Lena si stava già preparando mentalmente per l'ennesimo cazziatone, ma non pareva affatto preoccupata. Ci aveva fatto l'abitudine di essere cazziata da Morrison per un errore pericoloso dovuto al suo caratterino. Esita per qualche secondo, ma poi entra nell'ufficio di Morrison, mentre quest'ultimo chiude la porta dietro di lei. Successivamente, si siede, le chiede di sedersi, ed unisce le proprie vecchie mani sulla sua scrivania. 

_"Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"_

Lena cercava di anticipare Morrison con il suo iconico umorismo, ma le serviva poco in questa conversazione. Chiaramente diversa da quella avuta con Winston.

_"Beh, una cosa sì."_

Come mai solo una?

_"...Ma suppongo che Winston ti abbia già detto il necessario, e per quanto voglia dirtelo anch'io, oggi non è giornata. Ho una cosa da farti vedere."_

Per una volta Lena poteva dire di essere d'accordo con il comandante. Però solo questa volta. Morrison indietreggia con la schiena verso la sua sedia, e tira in avanti un cassetto. Il rumore del cassetto e di ciò che pare essere un documento ha attirato l'attenzione della britannica. Morrison alza il documento, e lo porge a Lena. Lena lo prende con una mano, lo regge con entrambe, e lo guarda.

Un documento che parla specificatamente di una certa Amèlie LaCroix. Moglie di Gérard LaCroix, trovato morto con varie ferite da taglio. Nella scena del delitto, era anche presente un coltello da cucina insanguinato. Il parente più stretto di Amèlie, ossia suo fratello, è dato per scomparso.  _Duplice_ _omicidio, grandioso._ Inoltre, le note al fondo ed ai lati del documento indicano che Amèlie sia stata rapita due settimane prima dell'omicidio. Si trattava di Widowmaker. 

_Allora c'era qualcosa che non andava. Mi pareva troppo calma in quel momento. Le hanno fottuto il cervello._

Dopo qualche minuto, lo mette sulla scrivania e guarda Morrison.

_"Quindi mi stai dicendo che quella femme fatale stronza nell'animo prima era una mogliettina brava e perfetta? Non me ne faccio niente di queste informazioni."_

In realtà qualcosa se ne poteva fare. Almeno era una tesi sul perchè ora sia diventata un'arma, sicuramente contro la sua volontà.

_"E' un documento che ho riletto attentamente nel corso delle settimane, e sono arrivato a formulare questa tesi. Amèlie era sposata con un agente di Overwatch, Talon l'ha rapita, le ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello, l'hanno fatta tornare a casa, e lei lo ha ucciso. Dopodichè, è sparita nel nulla. E' quello che credono in molti. Io no, e nemmeno Angela. Quindi, dobbiamo sbarazzarcene al più presto, senza sè e senza ma."_

Lena non aveva affatto voglia di parlare e di parlarne.

_"Sì, sì. Solita storia: prendete precauzioni necessarie, sparate per uccidere. Le so a memoria 'ste cose."_

Morrison aggiusta la propria postura.

_"Beh, non eri qui in quel periodo. Volevo fartelo sapere, visto che ora sei un agente qualificato e preparato."_

Lena è sorpresa delle lusinghe del comandante, ma per quanto volesse sorridere con fare stupito, è troppo stanca per reagire.

_"Va bene. Okay. Ti dispiace se torno a casa? Oggi non è esattamente la giornata giusta."_

Morrison gesticola con il palmo della mano spalancato verso la porta.

_"Prego. E fai attenzione. Potrebbero mandarla a cercare di ucciderci uno per uno."_

Lena ignora l'avvertimento di Morrison, ed esce dalla stanza. Aveva davvero bisogno di dormirci sù, e possibilmente levarsi quella _maledetta_ risata fastidiosa dalla testa. Lena non poteva negare che era alquanto attraente, sia nell'aspetto fisico che nel volto, e soprattutto le linee sinuose dei fianchi, che per qualche secondo qua e là ha avuto l'occasione di vedere completamente. Lena era assolutamente omosessuale, frequentava bar di _quel_ tipo, ma non ha mai avuto fortuna nel conoscere una possibile compagna.

Aspetta, che c'entra Widowmaker con tutto questo? Bah, ha davvero bisogno di dormire. Quando si fà tardi per lei, inizia a pensare stupidaggini di ogni tipo. E' già tanto se riesce ancora a parlare. Mentre è vicina all'uscita, un ragazzo più alto di lei e smilzo l'affianca.

_"Hey, Lena!"_

Il castano giovincello ventunenne la saluta, e si accorge immediatamente che sta per addormentarsi in piedi. Aggiusta la visiera, e mette due mani sui propri fianchi. Lena si gira, e ricambia il saluto sorridendo.

_"Stanca morta eh? Non ti preoccupare, non ho niente di importante da dirti. Ti serve uno strappo a casa?"_

Lena apre la porta d'uscita, e prende il telefono per vedere l'ora.  _Sì, definitivamente tardi._ Lena lo spegne, lo rimette nella tasca esterna della sua giacchetta, e si sfrega le mani, probabilmente per la temperatura sotto lo zero che c'è per strada, figuriamoci in aperta campagna. Almeno il freddo pungente la teneva sveglia, come il sale nelle ferite. Il giovane la segue, e si assicura che la porta sia chiusa. Poi mette le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto di pelle e guarda Lena, aspettando una sua risposta.

_"Come mai me lo chiedi?"_

Il giovane alza le spalle, ed abbassa per poco tempo la testa, sorridendo.

_"Perchè sembri uno straccio. E poi siamo colleghi, no?"_

Lena lo guarda mezza assonnata.

_Bingo._

Lena conosceva l'ultimo arrivato da circa quattro mesi, quindi non è passato molto dal suo insediamento ad Overwatch. Durante un tentato assassinio da parte di Talon a Lione, Widowmaker mancò il colpo a causa della pallosa chiacchierona britannica. Il ragazzo, nel mezzo della folla, ha preferito prendere una via meno affollata, onde evitare di cadere e venire calpestato. Sfortunato com'è, se ne pentì immediatamente, vedendo materializzarsi di fronte a lui la morte in persona, Reaper. Il nome del ragazzo non era sconosciuto a Talon, anzi. Suo padre e suo nonno hanno prestato servizio in Overwatch per gran parte della loro vita, e se potessero sbarazzarsi anche di lui come extra, sarebbe stato un buon vantaggio per la loro organizzazione. Un agente di polizia svoltò l'angolo proprio in quel momento, e Reaper gli sparò di punto in bianco al petto, uccidendolo. Il ragazzo, avendo visto Reaper distratto da due raffiche di pistola di Tracer, prese la pistola dal cadavere del poliziotto, sparò alla cieca mentre si allontanò, ed un proiettile impattò con l'uniforme di Reaper, bloccandosi poco prima di penetrare la pelle. Reaper, infastidito come al solito, preferì non sprecare tempo ad inseguire un obiettivo secondario, un bonus. 

Lena sentì una serie di spari, vide Reaper polverizzarsi, ed un ragazzo correre. Niente male per un novizio, in pochi sono scampati alle fucilate di Reaper. Più tardi, nello stesso giorno, il ragazzo venne rintracciato. Infine, incontrò Lena, poi Morrison, Winston, Fareeha ed Angela. Morrison ricordava bene suo padre, e suo nonno era il precedente Strike Commander. Nonostante loro due fossero veri duri, il ragazzo pareva essere leggermente maldestro quando si trattava di semplici mansioni. Col tempo, e col duro addestramento di Morrison, il ragazzo capì che il suo posto sarebbe stato quello da cecchino dell'organizzazione. Meglio di niente, no?

Ed ora è qui, in pieno inverno, quattro mesi dopo, a parlare con Lena. Si gratta il naso, e risponde al ragazzo.

 _"Hai ragione. Beh, fai strada, Uhh... Ehh..."_   In quel momento si è scordata del vero nome del ragazzo, abituata a chiamarlo col suo soprannome: _"Ironsights" ._

Schiocca le dita, cercando di ricordarselo.

Il ragazzo inclina la testa di lato, ed alza un sopracciglio.

_"Max."_

Il volto di Lena si illumina appena le torna in mente la risposta.

 _"Giusto! Max. Perdonami, Luv. Sono abituata a chiamarti per soprannome. Sai, "Dobbiamo proteggere le nostre identità per proteggere i nostri cari.""_ Lena solleva una mano, e muove le dita per imitare la bocca di Morrison, mentre lei abbassa il proprio tono di voce ad un livello ridicolo, sempre per imitarlo.

Max scoppia a ridere. Lena ci riusciva sempre a far sorridere qualcuno, per quanto fosse demoralizzato.

 

 


	2. Distanti Memorie.

**Londra, ore 22:36.**

 

 

Max era già distante dall'appartamento di Lena. La pioggia incessante continua a battere sul parabrezza, ed il suono pulito delle gocce di pioggia che impattano contro il finestrino è sempre stato il modo migliore per rilassarsi, almeno per lui. Entrambe le mani sul volante, il cellulare spento, ed apriti o cielo se qualcuno dovesse distrarlo cercando di fargli vedere video o foto. Quando si trattava di guidare, gli pareva così semplice e rilassante che potrebbe andare da Halifax a Winnipeg in camion, godendosi lo spettacolo del clima invernale. In questi momenti, non poteva e non voleva far altro che guidare e guidare e guidare, girare a vuoto semplicemente per rilassarsi, per godersi Londra col suo iconico clima.

Il telefono vibra.

Eppure Max era certo di averlo spento, come fà tutti i giorni. Per via del suo carattere devoto al rispetto delle regole, innanzitutto decide di parcheggiare la sua macchina nel parcheggio della sua zona residenziale, e poi apre un sacco da palestra, dove c'è tutto ciò che Max ha di caro. Caspita, il telefono è proprio ben nascosto. Non che faccia male, onestamente. Per cercare il telefono, solleva vari oggetti per fare spazio così che possa affondare la mano. Và alla cieca. Dopo una ventina di secondi passati a cercare il telefono che ora non vibrava più, lo solleva, si aggiusta i vestiti, lo accende e chiude leggermente gli occhi per la luminosità dello schermo. Un messaggio non letto, è di Winston.

_"Ho una novità di cui informarti, vieni nel mio studio domani mattina."_

Max non si prende la briga di rispondere al messaggio, e spegne il cellulare. A 'sto giro, si assicura che sia veramente spento. Successivamente, rimette la mano nella borsa da palestra, ma si blocca. C'è una foto incorniciata, proprio sotto dove il cellulare era quando lo aveva preso. Mette il cellulare a lato della borsa, e solleva il ritratto. In una questione di secondi, già gli si forma un nodo in gola. Erano in due nel ritratto. C'era lui, sorridente fino a sembrare un beota, ed accanto a lui un'altra donna, per cui lui avrebbe fatto e dato tutto, purchè lei non si sarebbe sentita sola e malinconica. Nello sfondo della foto c'era l'oceano: erano in un molo, non si ricorda esattamente perchè, ma riconosce il molo. La foto l'aveva scattata sua madre, loro due appoggiati alla ringhiera che impediva loro di finire in acqua. Una lontana memoria di quasi dieci anni fa. Se dovesse fare una comparazione tra la versione di oggi e quella di otto anni fa, ora sarebbe da solo, preso a guardare il mare. Nessuno che dice lui di girarsi, nessun sorriso, nessun tramonto. 

Non frequenta più quel molo da otto anni. Non parla più con lei da otto anni. Non la _vede_ da otto anni.

Max non ha mai avuto giornate facili quando si trattava di fare amici, anzi, forse aveva solo lei, i suoi genitori, ed il suo barboncino. Queste persone erano le uniche a guardarlo da un punto di vista intimo e profondo, senza intenzione di sfotterlo. Il suo comportamento maldestro lo portò ad avere pochissimi amici nella sua carriera scolastica, perchè per lui non erano amici quelli con cui parlava solo perchè doveva farlo. Quando i suoi genitori erano fin troppo occupati lei, sua sorella, si occupava di lui. Che si trattasse di studiare, chiacchierare o farsi quattro risate oziando o giocando in LAN, lei era lì quando aveva bisogno.

Quando si era trasferito a Londra aveva bisogno di lei. Quando ha cambiato nome all'anagrafe aveva bisogno di lei. Quando si è arruolato nella Royal Air Force aveva bisogno di lei. Quando si è arruolato tra i ranghi Overwatch aveva bisogno di lei. Quando sua madre è passata a miglior vita aveva bisogno di lei.

Ma lei non c'era.

E lui non riuscì mai a farsene una ragione. 

Ha fatto qualcosa di veramente grave? Ha detto qualcosa che l'ha fatta arrabbiare fino al punto da sparire per sempre? Non sapeva proprio chiedersi cosa sia successo, quale molla sia scattata nella sua testa per farla sparire. Eppure, si riteneva responsabile. Forse ha chiesto aiuto così tante volte nella sua vita che lei semplicemente si è stufata di lui. Forse si è perso qualcosa di veramente importante. Per otto anni si è posto domande simili con ritmo incessante su base giornaliera, e per otto anni era senza una risposta che giustificasse tutto. Non sapeva che dire o che pensare quando chiedevano a lui cosa fosse successo a sua sorella, che fine avesse fatto. Se potesse tornare indietro e revisionare anni ed anni di giornate trascorse con sua sorella per scoprire quale fosse il problema, lui lo farebbe senz'altro. Si tufferebbe da un grattacielo se dovesse farlo.

Ormai si è arreso a qualsiasi speranza di rivederla, ma voleva soltanto scoprire perchè è sparita.

Le cose belle non durano per sempre.

Rimette la foto incorniciata nello zaino, lo chiude, e dopo qualche minuto speso a ricomporsi, scende dal veicolo. Apre la portiera anteriore dei passeggeri e prende lo zaino trascinandolo fuori. Infine, lo mette in spalla, ed assalito dalla pioggia, entra nel suo condominio. Il custode baffuto lo saluta come sempre, e Max ricambia, nascondendo la sua malinconia interiore. Prende l'ascensore, e le porte si chiudono silenziosamente.

Entra nel suo appartamento.

Ordinato e pulito, compatto ma spazioso. A Max ciò bastava. Poggia il sacco da palestra vicino la porta d'ingresso, si toglie il giubbotto, e lo mette ad asciugare. Prende la visiera, gli dà qualche strofinata con il braccio, e lo appende sull'appendiabiti. Si mette vestiti appositi per la stagione, si siede sul divano ed accende la televisione. Non aveva ancora sonno. Squilla il telefono sul tavolino da caffè. Max gira gli occhi con fare infastidito, e solleva la cornetta.

_"Pronto."_

Si lascia sfuggire un sospiro silenzioso.

_"Hey Max."_

E' la voce profonda di Winston. Una voce che non gli dava fastidio di sentire.

_"Qualcosa non va Winston? L'ho letto il messaggio, se è questo ciò che vuoi sapere."_

_"Ah, perfetto. Lo chiedo perchè di solito rispondi ai miei messaggi."_

Max si era completamente scordato del messaggio, ed anche di dover rispondere.

_"Sì, scusami. Stavo guidando."_

_"Ah, figurati. Ricordati, domani mattina."_

_"Sì, ho capito."_

Max riattacca con lentezza, e con lentezza si rialza dal divano, nell'intendo di chiudere le saracinesche delle due finestre opposte alla porta d'ingresso, dall'altro capo della stanza. Non ha ancora sonno, pertanto si risiede sul divano, guardando la TV senza neanche concentrarsi. Presto si sarebbe addormentato, possibilmente un sonno tranquillo senza incubi.


	3. Qualcuno Fuori dall'Ordinario

Max entra nello stabilimento di Overwatch, preciso come un orologio svizzero. La prima persona che incontra è Angela. Quest'ultima si avvicina a lui per salutarlo.

_"Hey Max."_

_"Come va, Signorina Ziegler?"_

_"Dai, Max. Mi puoi chiamare Angela, non sono mica fissata come Morrison."_

Max sbottona il giubbotto, e lo appende da qualche parte nella stanza, così come la visiera. Angela regge una tazza di cioccolata calda in una mano, ed un documento nell'altro.

_"Stai andando bene, Max Taylor."_

Max agli albori non era abituato a questo nuovo nome. Fortunatamente, col tempo ha smesso di farci caso. Mentre Angela cita il suo nome, indica nella sua direzione con la tazza, e poi beve, mentre in teoria Max dovrebbe rispondere.

_"Grazie. Grazie. Come mai l'interesse? Sono solo una recluta, dopotutto."_

Angela stacca subito la tazza dalla bocca, e solleva le sopracciglia. In quel frangente di tempo, Max intuisce che Angela non condivide la sua frase.

_"Che dici, ragazzo!? Lena era la più giovane prima che arrivassi tu. Finalmente qualche giovane che passa tra questi corridoi, e non solo vecchi bacucchi che cercano di ricostruire il passato."_

Se potesse dirlo ad alta voce, avrebbe detto che sarebbe anche lui un vecchio bacucco. Era troppo occupato a ricostruire il passato. Si sente già vecchio a ventun'anni, figuriamoci a trenta. Angela appoggia il dossier di Max sulla sua scrivania, e si siede per finire il caffè. Max rimane in piedi, e mette le mani dietro la sua schiena.

_"C'è qualcosa che posso fare?"_

 Angela sembra che stia per dire qualcosa, ma poi si ferma e ricomincia a bere. Appena rimette la tazza sulla scrivania, assume una faccia dubbiosa.

_"In realtà avrei bisogno di una mano con quello."_

Indica un distributore d'acqua, e Max già intuisce il problema.  _Sarà bloccato o robe simili. Niente che una spallata non risolva. Credo._

 _"Non funziona da due giorni, sai. Ho provato a sbloccarlo, ma non ci riesco. Potresti farlo tu? Perfavore?_ _"_

Angela ha un modo così dolce e genuino di parlare, che potrebbe autonominarsi madre di tutti i membri di Overwatch, e nessuno si lamenterebbe. Un vero angelo tra gli uomini ordinari. Max si avvicina al distributore, e dà qualche botta sui lati, cercando di sbloccare il meccanismo. Inclina avanti ed indietro il distributore. Niente. Max rimane fermo di fronte all'insegna del distributore, come se potesse dargli un suggerimento. In effetti, un'idea gli viene. Max indietreggia di un paio di passi, ed inclina leggermente il busto. Mette un piede indietro, e gira leggermente il busto, mettendo la spalla destra verso l'interno. Angela intuisce subito il suo piano stupido, e si alza di fretta.

_"No, Max! Non è-"_

Pregarlo non è servito a nulla. Max scatta contro il distributore, e lo colpisce pesantemente con una spallata, spingendolo contro il muro. L'onda d'urto lo fà cadere a terra, di fronte alla bocca da cui escono sempre le bottiglie e le bibite. Si regge la spalla destra, e sibila per via del colpo. Angela quasi fà cadere la sedia e raggiunge di fretta Max, assicurandosi che non abbia altre ferite. Si sente il rumore di una bottiglietta scendere, e Max lo recepisce come il suono della vittoria. _Hey, almeno ci è riuscito._

_"Ma sei impazzito?! Ti ho chiesto di provare a sbloccarlo, non di dare una spallata che potrebbe farti finire sul letto d'ospedale!"_

Max si limita a guardarla, e prende la bottiglietta, la apre, e beve. Stà praticamente celebrando la propria vittoria con stile. Angela tira un sospiro di sollievo, perchè non ci sono ferite gravi. Anzi, non ce ne sono affatto. D'un tratto, Lena, Winston e Morrison accorrono per vedere che è successo. Morrison alza un sopracciglio, Lena entrambe le sopracciglia e Winston si pulisce gli occhi, assicurandosi di non aver visioni. Tutti e tre seguono con lo sguardo Max mentre si rialza, e solo dopo quest'ultimo si accorge del pubblico che ha attratto. Con l'altra mano, saluta i tre.

_"...H-Hey!"_

_"Luv, che hai combinato?"_

Lena mette le mani sui fianchi, e Morrison ritorna con la sua espressione permanente, quella parzialmente seccata. Winston approccia Max.

_"Tutta questa cagnara per una... Bottiglietta d'acqua?"_

Angela prende le difese di Max, e si pone di fronte a Winston. Lena guarda Max con fare stupito, e scoppia a ridere.

_"Gli ho detto io che era bloccato. Mea culpa."_

Winston non è interessato ad iniziare una discussione accesa con Angela e Max, pertanto si limita ad osservare Angela con una faccia di qualcuno che sa di essere preso per il culo, e lascia perdere la questione. Lena si appoggia alla scrivania di Angela, e Max si siede sulla sedia vicino alla scrivania.

_"Buongiorno Max. Come abbiamo accordato, ti chiedo cortesemente di venire nello studio."_

Max alza una mano come per dire "Cinque minuti ed arrivo." Angela era completamente estranea ai fatti, essendo focalizzata sull'infermieria dell'edificio. Non aveva neanche intenzione di fare domande e ficcanasare, si fidava di Winston come Winston si fidava di lei. Se ci sono idee stupide, di sicuro lui non è colui che le pianifica o le segue senza farsi convincere con insistenza. Max e Winston escono dalla caffetteria, e passando per il corridoio principale dell'edificio, Athena apre le porte dello studio di Winston, per poi chiuderle appena Max oltrepassa la porta. Winston è già avanti, assicurandosi che l'ologramma appaia correttamente. Max lo raggiunge qualche secondo dopo, non prima di aver dato un'occhiata al suo sterile studio: tutto pulito, molto pulito. Piastrelle nuove, una scrivania tosta e recente, ma non c'è neanche una finestra. Se non fosse per Winston, avrebbe già percepito gli effetti della claustrofobia. Winston si scansa, dando l'occasione a Max di vedere a trecentosessanta gradi il nuovo prototipo di fucile semiautomatico.

_"Questo prototipo ha ancora bisogno di un nome, ma ne daremo uno se risulterà essere efficiente e superiore rispetto all'arma che hai d'ordinanza."_

Max si gratta il mento, incuriosito. Winston affianca Max, e guarda il prototipo con lui, poi ricomincia a parlare mentre Max fà girare la visuale sull'arma.

_"Stiamo cercando di superare il fucile usato da Talon, e dato d'ordinanza all'agente Widowmaker."_

Max si gira, e guarda Winston con un volto privo di emozione. Winston fà lo stesso.

_"Widowche?"_

_"Widowmaker, Max. Il fiore all'occhiello della sperimentazione di Talon sugli esseri umani. Un'arma vivente che non ha alcun rimorso quando preme il grilletto."_

Max si stupisce della descrizione precisa ed impeccabile di Winston, e si appoggia alla scrivania di ferro, così da poter vedere meglio l'arma. Chissà chi è questo così famoso "Widowmaker". Sarà un esagerazione, suvvìa. Sperimentazione umana poi? Naah. E' già tanto se riescono a fare qualcosa.

_"Questo fucile ha due modalità di fuoco: automatica, ed a colpo singolo. I colpi singoli infieriscono molti più danni di quelli a raffica, ma non mi addentro in affermazioni prese dalla fisica che potrebbero farti addormentare sul tavolo."_

Max si mette a ridere per qualche secondo, e poi alza le mani per difendersi. Caspita se Winston ha tempismo per fare certe battute. Soprattutto alle giuste persone.

_"Hey, hey! Mica sono un fannullone."_

Winston si siede nel suo mini-ufficio, aprendo la console di comando che controlla la sicurezza dell'edificio, così come Athena. Max si prende la briga di osservare ulteriormente l'arma, finchè non si stufa, dirigendosi verso lo scienziato. Winston indietreggia con la sedia, e lo guarda.

_"Com'è, ti piace?"_

Max allarga le braccia per la durata della frase di Winston e della sua.

_"Hey, è fantastica. Sicuramente meglio di quello che ho già."_

Winston guarda per qualche secondo lo schermo, e poi torna a fissare Max mentre questo parla.

_"Non è ancora detta l'ultima parola, Taylor."_

Max si congeda e si allontana, ma Winston lo ferma chiamandolo per nome.

_"Fai attenzione quando giri per Londra, Talon sembra aver iniziato a prendere la situazione di Overwatch sul serio. Credo abbiano nuova carne al fuoco, non so nulla per ora però."_

Max saluta con due dita alla fronte, imitando Lena.  _Le stà molto simpatica, sì._

_"Certamente, Dottore. Lo sai che sei in buone mani."_

Winston si gira per nascondere una faccia incredula, e torna a lavorare sulla console. Max esce dalla stanza, e raggiunge la caffetteria dove poco fa ha avuto un piccolo incidente d'ordinaria amministrazione. Angela ora non c'è, ma è nel suo ufficio. Così presume. Invece, lì c'è Morrison, alle prese con una bottiglietta d'acqua appena raccolta ed aperta. Max alza una mano per salutare il comandante. Morrison ricambia il saluto informale.

_"Com'è andata, kiddo?"_

Insolitamente, non gli dà fastidio il termine leggermente offensivo. Forse perchè se lo dice lui, non lo prende veramente sul serio. Ne ha dette di cose peggiori. Max prende la bottiglietta lasciata nella tasca del giubbotto, e la beve prima di rispondere. Poco prima di parlare, pronuncia un "Aahh" di refrigerio per la sete.

_"Bene. Molto bene. Ho visto il prototipo. Una figata."_

_Max ritorna a bere mentre Morrison risponde._

_"Mi fa piacere sentirlo. Bene. Guarda Max, facciamo una cosa."_

Morrison si avvicina e Max abbassa la bottiglia per poi chiuderla e fare canestro in un cestino a sei metri dalla loro posizione. Max esulta. Morrison lo guarda come se avesse davanti un beota a cui vuole bene.

_"Woo! Mi dica, comandante."_

_"Prenditi il giorno libero."_

Max chiude gli occhi per mezzo secondo e quando li riapre, lo fà fino al limite, sollevando anche le sopracciglia. Morrison rimane impassibile.

_"Non ti stò prendendo in giro. Dico sul serio."_

_"Ma... Ma..."_

Max era alquanto dispiaciuto. Non perchè fosse un fan sfegatato di Overwatch, ma perchè qui ci fossero amici molto accoglienti con cui aveva occasione di parlare solo restando nel complesso. Max si massaggia il retro del collo, e solleva la testa.

_"...Comandante, io qui mi trovo bene, ho amici con cui parlare. A casa non ho nessuno."_

Morrison sorride e guarda in basso per qualche secondo per osservare la postura dei propri piedi, poi risponde al delicato rifiuto di Max.

_"Ho dato il giorno libero anche a Lena, mentre eri da Winston. Dai, che vi vedo bene insieme."_

Max si sentiva scaldarsi in faccia, ma le luci nella stanza impedivano a Morrison di vedere le sue guance arrossire.

_"Uhh... Ne è sicuro?"_

Morrison si gratta il naso mentre parla, facendo leggermente da barriera alla sua voce con la mano.

_"Yeah. Assolutamente. Avete entrambi bisogno di rilassarvi dopo questi giorni tesi. Hai superato tutti i test necessari per valutare le tue conoscenze e le tue capacità. Vi dò questa pausa perchè siete giovani, avete ancora tanto da fare. Dai, vai a casa adesso, ti ho trattenuto abbastanza. Dismissed."_

Max non osa insistere, e silenziosamente si gira, prende il giubbotto, la visiera quadrangolare, la sacca da palestra e si dirige verso l'uscita. Raggiunge la propria macchina, mette il sacco sui sedili posteriori, mentre mette la visiera su quello anteriore. Max accende la macchina, e questa risponde positivamente al comando imposto da lui. Schiaccia delicatamente sull'acceleratore, e destreggiandosi con il volante, esce dal parcheggio, finendo sulla strada che lo porta a casa propria.

Il problema è, che qualcuno, o meglio dire, _qualcuna,_  stà attualmente passando silenziosamente di edificio in edificio, seguendo il veicolo del giovane. Fucile a tracolla sulla spalla destra, il suo sguardo pungente e letale diretto verso la faccia di Max, studiandone le possibili debolezze. Le era stato assegnato il compito di passare la giornata a seguire Max, ed aspettare il momento ideale per freddarlo. L'ufficiale Talon incaricato di gestire ed informare Widowmaker per questa missione, il signor Dwayne Robinson, ha suggerito alla snella francese (prima che uscisse dal complesso) di possibilmente eliminare il bersaglio mentre si trovava in casa propria. 

Niente di difficile. Tanto non sa neanche chi ha nel mirino.


	4. Cinque Minuti di Piombo

Max parcheggia la macchina vicino alla propria abitazione, e raccoglie sia il sacco da palestra che la visiera. La snella femme fatale si ferma su un edificio opposto al condominio dove abita Max, si sdraia, ed alza il fucile in direzione dell'appartamento di Max, aspettando il suo ritorno. Appena avrebbe chiuso la porta, gli avrebbe sparato dritto in fronte, e poi se ne sarebbe andata, con una morte che in futuro le avrebbe lasciato l'acido in bocca, dovesse ricordarsi di lui. Dopo una ventina di secondi, si apre la porta, e Max entra tenendo il sacco da palestra dietro di sè, per farlo passare senza che si blocchi. Widowmaker non ha il tempo di premere il grilletto che Max è già finito dietro un muro, probabilmente per mettere il sacco nel solito posto, e togliersi il giubbotto. 

Si siede sul divano, e si toglie le scarpe. Successivamente, lascia il giubbotto sul divano, e lancia la visiera sull'appendiabiti, centrandolo in pieno. Max si limita a ridacchiare. Infanzia e gioventù spesa a giocare a pallacanestro hanno giovato alla sua precisione, apparentemente. I raggi di Sole gli toccano la faccia, e Max è obbligato ad alzarsi e chiudere le saracinesche. Eppure solo ieri pioveva. 

Per sfortuna di Widowmaker, ora non può neanche sparare a Max da questa posizione, ed è vista obbligata ad entrare da una via secondaria, per poi salire e raggiungere il suo appartamento. Si lascia scappare un esclamazione di delusione mista alla rabbia e mette il fucile in spalla, scendendo dall'edificio.

Il telefono di Max vibra, questa volta è una telefonata in arrivo. Max apre il sacco da palestra, tira fuori il telefono, guarda chi è, e risponde. 

_"Sì, Lena?"_

Max era più che contento di sentirla al telefono, soprattutto perchè non ha altro da fare a casa, se non guardare la televisione, accendere l'aspirapolvere, lavare i piatti, lavare i vestiti e fare la spesa. Dall'altra parte della conversazione, la voce allegra dell'iperattiva signorina Oxton costringe Max ad allontanare di qualche centimetro il telefono appena inizia a parlare.

_"Hey, Max! Morrison mi ha detto che anche te hai il giorno libero. Va bene se ti vengo a far visita tra circa... Uhh... Dieci minuti?"_

Max sorride appena Lena inizia a parlare, poi risponde all'offerta di Lena.

_"Certo! Buona idea. Sai già dove mi trovo."_

Lena, dall'altro lato della conversazione, era sdraiata sul divano di casa propria, occupata a guardare il soffitto mentre è al telefono. Lena poi si siede, e spegne la televisione.

_"Ovvio, siamo colleghi."_

A causa del telefono, Max non riesce a sentire il rumore della serratura elettrica venir scassinata.

_"Bene, bene. Allora ci vediamo tra poco."_

La smilza francese entra con cautela, sentendolo parlare al telefono. Non chiude la porta così da non farsi sentire, e si prende la briga di dare un'occhiata al giovanotto prima di concludere con un finale infelice la sua vita. Max abbassa il cellulare, si appoggia con la schiena al divano, pensando a cosa fare prima e cosa dopo per assicurarsi che Lena si trovi bene in casa sua. I suoi pensieri vengono bruscamente cancellati dal suono della sicura che viene tolta. Max abbassa le mani lentamente.

Winston non stava mentendo.

Si gira con la stessa lentezza, e nota il volto, l'arma e l'espressione di Widowmaker. Non sapeva decidersi tra quale delle tre cose fosse la più interessante da osservare. Max le pareva di averla già vista di qualche altra parte. Probabilmente quel primo attentato che l'ha fatto finire come membro di Overwatch. Widowmaker non aveva ancora intenzione di premere il grilletto, voleva dare un'occhiata a Max. Stava cercando in tutti modi una ragione per sentirsi viva di nuovo al rumore del proiettile che impatta la propria vittima. Fino ad ora, non ne ha trovato uno.

_"Hm, almeno non sei orribile come il mio ultimo bersaglio."_

Widowmaker rimane impassibile nel suo atteggiamento, non muove nè un muscolo del volto, nè uno del corpo. Perforza che fà il cecchino, avrà una mira infallibile. Un altro punto a sfavore di Max. Decide pertanto, di temporeggiare.

_"Come mai l'esitazione?"_

In tutti i modi stava cercando di sembrare calmo come lo è lei. Probabilmente non ci stava riuscendo.

_"Perchè voglio guardare in faccia chi uccido."_

Max gioca l'asso di picche.

_"E che vedi?"_

Per la fortuna di Max, Widowmaker non spara ancora.

_"Un poppante. Ora Overwatch manda al macello i ragazzini."_

In quel frangente, Lena stava salendo le scale, diretta verso la stanza di Max, e questa era l'unica occasione in cui il ragazzo avrebbe voluto che lei fosse rapida ad arrivare, invece di prendersela con calma. Max, percependo la crescente impazienza di Widowmaker, continua a temporeggiare.

_"Che sei, francese?"_

Widowmaker gira il busto per comodità personale.

_"Sì, e?"_

_"Mi ricordi mia sorella."_

Widowmaker non fa in tempo a pensare di sparare, che Lena apre la porta, e la francese gira la testa di scatto. Lena guarda lei, lei guarda Lena, Max guarda la sacca, e nel mezzo del momentum, prende un coltello da caccia pulito e mai usato per sferrare fendenti, specialmente su una donna del calibro di Widowmaker. La francese sente i movimenti di Max subito dopo aver sparato in modalità semiautomatica contro Lena, la quale chiude la porta dietro di lei, rimanendo fuori e al sicuro da altre raffiche. Freneticamente, cerca le sue armi. Poco dopo che Widowmaker spara un paio di colpi bucherellando la porta, Max prende il fucile ed il braccio che si collega al grilletto, cacciandola via dalla propria posizione con una poderosa spallata, e questa volta, non cadono bottiglie d'acqua. Widowmaker indietreggia di lato, gira su sè stessa, e lancia il proprio rampino contro Max, cercando di riottenere il fucile. Il finto inglese commette l'errore di mettere l'arma davanti a sè come scudo, e perde tatto del fucile, intuendo che sia tornato nelle mani della killer. Max abbassa le braccia, e la francese solleva il fucile, sparandogli un singolo colpo al petto. Il ragazzo finisce contro il divano, e rapidamente percepisce una sensazione di annegamento.

E' solo un inganno della mente.

La francese udisce i versi addolorati misti ad un sibilo lungo e rumoroso, la vittima completamente vulnerabile ed incapace di rialzarsi di fronte a lei. Una performance alquanto coraggiosa da parte del giovincello, fin quando non lo sente parlare. Con il poco fiato che rimane, Max non molla l'osso, e sapendo delle origini francofone dell'assassina, la insulta in lingua madre:

_"Vai a farti fottere!"_

Widowmaker mette un piede sulla coscia del ragazzo, tenendolo fermo per il colpo di grazia. Proprio in quel momento, Lena apre la porta con un colpo, parzialmente spaventando la francese. La chiacchierona britannica solleva le pistole, e spara contro l'agente di Talon. Quest'ultima, si dilegua tramite una finestra rotta a causa delle raffiche delle pistole mitragliatrici di Tracer, e balza via. Prima di perdere vista del bersaglio, lo guarda un'ultima volta, convinta di rivederlo. Dopo aver raggiunto una postazione distante e tranquilla, informa Talon che il bersaglio è gravemente ferito, se non morto. Il risultato soddisfa i poteri forti, e pertanto Widowmaker ha pochissimo tempo libero prima di dover tornare alla base. Appoggia il fucile sul cornicione del palazzo, appoggia le mani su di esso, ed osserva l'atmosfera buia, stellata e fresca. Qualche palazzo fa capolino sul resto dell'antica città, ma per il resto, era una città fredda ed indifferente quanto lei, se non di più. Ritornando a pensarci, quasi le fa pena quel ragazzino sprovveduto. Tipico della loro età sfidare anche il più grande dei pericoli, inconsapevoli che se perdono, sarà una distruzione del loro essere e del proprio nome, ma se dovesse vincere, pioverebbe gloria. Non è durato molto nello scontro, e ci è voluto poco per metterlo al proprio posto. Nonostante ci fosse abituata, sentirlo esclamare il proprio dolore le dava una particolare noia: potesse almeno stare zitto no? E' solo un proiettile, c'è di peggio. Come parte del progetto di Talon, non ricorda niente del suo passato, se non chiazze offuscate qua e là nella sua testa, che per quanto possa sembrare colma di sapere, è un vuoto cosmico di sentimenti repressi, che si rifiutano di obbedire. Durante le missioni non ha questo genere di pensieri, ma certe volte invidia chi è più felice di lei. Non sa letteralmente ridere.

Appena rivede quel moccioso, se lo dovesse rivedere, non sarà così buona nei suoi confronti. Buona, oddio, era solo impedita da Tracer a farlo.

Intanto, nell'appartamento di Max, le cose non potevano che peggiorare. Con un ragazzo gravemente ferito che ha perso i sensi, una londinese con i coglioni girati al telefono con un leggermente assonnato Winston, un appartamento bucherellato di proiettili, un'ambulanza che sta parcheggiando, la polizia che accerchia il luogo con qualche volante... Una singola, fottuta, francese poteva fare tutto questo? Tra stanotte e domani, ci saranno molte persone che dormiranno male, se dormiranno.


End file.
